Regret Message
by Liyada
Summary: Il y avait cette légende, autour de cette mer, et un homme désespéré qui lui confie ses regrets et son message... One-shot, Song-fic utilisant Regret Message de Mothy.


**One-shot : Regret Message (Français)**

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 310  
 **Temps pour écrire ce one-shot :** 5 heures pour la version anglais, et absolument aucune idée poi  
 **Commentaire de l'auteur :** Bienvenue, à toi lecteur de ce petit one-shot ! Il s'agit d'une song-fic (première et seule écrite durant mon existence actuellement) écrit en anglais dans le cadre du Vocaloid Contest l'été dernier sur Hetalia Amino et que j'ai mis plus d'un an à traduire, c'est pourquoi vous pouvez trouver sa version anglais sur Hetalia Amino sous le même pseudo. Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais j'ai donc utiliser une chanson des Vocaloid, et plus précisément _Regret Message_ (qui n'est absolument pas le titre de ce one-shot), composé par Mothy et chanté par la vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Mon cerveau a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée d'associer cette chanson avec un headcanon peu connu mais qui tient la route historiquement parlant. Pour que les paroles restent logique avec ce one-shot, je me suis permise de modifier un mot et un accord, car je ne vais laisser le mot fille quand je parle, à ce moment là, d'un homme. Je vais pas en dévoiler plus, pour garder un minimum de mystère sur la suite. Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages appartiennent à Himaruya Hidekaz.

Vocaloid a été et est développé par Yamaha Corporation.

Regret Message a été composé et appartient à Mothy.

La traduction de Regret Message vient du site Nautiljon.

oOo

 _Debout seul sur un quai, bien au loin de la cité_

 _Un homme esseulé contemple les flots_

La brise marine caressait tendrement son visage, les vagues s'échouaient mollement sur ses mollets, le soleil couchant teintait le ciel et la mer d'une douce lumière orangée.

Mais il ne s'en souciait guère.

L'air frais de cette soirée de printemps qui s'infiltrait insidieusement sous ses vêtements et refroidisssait sa peau n'était rien à côté du souffle glacé qui emprisonnait et détruisait impitoyablement son coeur. Il contemplait la mer de leur enfance, perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

 _Selon une croyance, transmise au fil du temps_

 _Cette mer cacherait un secret_

Il se souvenait de leur enfance, seul moment de leurs vies où ils avaient pû être ensemble, à ses moments heureux durant cette sainte période de l'enfance où l'innocence régnait en maître. Quand ils pouvaient encore être frères sans avoir à se dissimuler des regards des autres nations ou humains. Avant que la cruauté de leur monde et de leur condition ne brise leur relation. Avant que le destin et l'ambition impitoyable des adultes ne les séparent.

Il se souvenait de ce lointain souvenir d'enfance, de ce mystérieux conteur qui leur avait raconté la légende de cette mer, avec un air emplit de secret.

" _Si un vœu est inscrit sur un parchemin_

 _Et ce dernier embouteillé !_

 _En le laissant dérivé au grès du courant_

 _Votre souhait sera exaucé"_

Quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, cette légende les fascinaient. Combien de bouteilles avaient-ils ainsi jeté à la mer, avec des voeux plus ou moins futil. Quelle période merveilleuse, si innocente et joyeuse !

Mais le temps s'était écoulé, avec ses effets dévastateur. Ils avaient grandis. Il avait cessé de croire à cette vieille légende, qu'il avait considéré comme une légende juste bon pour les enfants.

Mais son frère avait continué d'y croire.

 _Ainsi est emportée la bouteille de verre_

 _Contenant le message de mon vœu_

 _Silencieusement et graduellement_

 _Disparaissant derrière l'horizon_

Un jour, au cours d'un de ces rares moments où ils avaient pu avoir la chance de pouvoir se comporter comme des frères à nouveau, ils étaient retournés sur cette plage. Son frère avait aussitôt jeté une bouteille à la mer. Il avait trouvé ça idiot. Des siècles étaient passés depuis qu'ils avaient entendu le secret de cette mer, comment pouvait-il encore croire à cette légende ? Ces histoires n'étaient que des racontars pour enfant. C'était ce qu'il pensait, à l'époque.

Il se trompait sur toute la ligne.

"Les légendes peuvent exister seulement parce qu'on croit en elles, n'est-ce-pas ? Ne sois pas aussi catégorique à propos des légendes. Et je suis sûr que cette bouteille peut aussi contenir ton souhait.

\- Mais tout mes voeux sont exaucés, tant que tu es là."

Combien il regrettait ce rare moment de complicité !

 _Malgré toute les misères tu as toujours été là_

 _Pour tout faire en sorte de mes désirs_

 _Néanmoins je réalise que par mon égoïsme_

 _Je ne te causais que des ennuis_

Après qu'ils aient été séparés, ils avaient rarement eu l'occasion de se retrouver entre frères. Et entre les différentes guerres et alliances, leurs rencontres faisaient souvent passer en premier leurs devoirs de nation, avant leurs liens de sang. Et quand ils étaient neutres, quand ils pouvaient laisser leurs obligations derrières eux pour redevenir les frères qu'ils étaient, il n'avait pas profité de ces moments. Il pensait uniquement à son développement. Il cherchait uniquement à trouver toutes les manières possible et imaginable pour acquérir du pouvoir, encore plus de pouvoir. Il était prêt à tout.

Allant même jusqu'à réduire le pouvoir de son propre frère. Allant même jusqu'à provoquer sa propre chute. Allant même jusqu'à causer la mort de son petit frère.

 _Tu n'es plus à mes côtés et maintenant_

 _Pour convenir à mes demandes_

Il était parti. Pour toujours. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Et c'était uniquement sa faute. Cette sombre et dévastatrice folie, au lieu de le détruire, avait abattu ses effets pervers sur son propre frère. Son frère, si innocent, dont le regard sur le monde était encore naïf, qui ignorait tout de la folie qui l'habitait. Cette folie qui l'avait aveuglé au point que quand il avait tué son frère, il n'avait pas réaliser qu'il avait tué son frère. Seul le sentiment de puissance et de victoire avait alors envahit son être.

Mais le temps et les années étaient passées, et lui, que tous craignaient, fût vaincu. Cette folie qui avait pris le contrôle de sa vie avait disparu. De la puissance qu'il avait cru acquérir durant ces vaines années, il ne restait que les regrets et les regards remplis de haine de ses homologues.

Il savait que nombre de ses regards haineux lui en voulait pour l'assassinat de son frère. Pourtant, nombre d'entre eux ignoraient tout de la véritable relation qu'ils entretenaient. Il se demandait comment ils réagiraient si ils apprenaient la vérité. Il y aurait-il un soupçon de pitié dans leurs yeux, ou se rempliraient-ils de davantage de haine ? Il préférait la deuxième option. Il méritait toute cette haine. Après tout, pourquoi était-il encore vivant, lui qui avait tué son frère de ses propres mains ?

 _A ce moment je devrai laisser à la mer_

 _Ma volonté à réaliser_

Maintenant il était seul. Seul avec ses souvenirs, les plus joyeux faisant tout aussi mal que les mauvais. Seul avec ses cheveux blonds, un petit peu plus foncé et plus bouclé que ceux de son frère. Seul avec ses yeux bleu, une couleur qu'il partageait avec son cadet, sans qu'ils aient cependant la même forme. Avec ce surnom stupide que de nombreuses, trop nombreuses personnes lui attribuaient.

Le pays de l'amour… L'amour, ce n'était pas que l'amour romantique, mais aussi l'amour fraternel ! Comment pouvait-il porter ce surnom, lui qui était coupable du meurtre de son frère ? Le pays du mal serait sûrement un nom plus approprié...

 _Ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait_

 _Accompagnés de larmes et de regrets_

 _Inopportunément comprendre mes fautes_

 _Implique qu'il est trop tard pour changer_

Les larmes de France innondaient ses joues. La petite bouteille de verre s'échappa de ses mains et tomba à la mer, s'éloignant de son propriétaire. Il était seul, seul avec ses crimes et ses regrets, seul face à ce gouffre béant qui lui creusaient le coeur, seul avec ses . C'était une ultime punition bien mérité, pour lui qui avait eu l'orgueil de se croire au dessus des autres, et qui dans ses excès avait tué son propre frère, celui qu'on avait connu sous le nom de Saint-Empire Romain Germanique. Ce frère avec qui il n'avait jamais pû avoir une relation normale. Ce frère que, malgré tout, il aimait. Ce frère qu'il avait tué dans sa folie orgueilleuse.

 _Ainsi est emporter la bouteille de verre_

 _Contenant le message de mon vœux_

 _Silencieusement et graduellement_

 _Disparaissant derrière l'horizon_

La petite bouteille de verre, emporté par le courant, était en train de disparaître dans les vagues. Les souvenirs heureux et innocent de son enfance lui remontait à l'esprit.

"Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé…"

La scène du meurtre se superposait aux souvenirs de leurs jeux d'enfants, aux souvenirs liés à cette mer. Ces crimes qu'il avait commis, le sang qu'il avait sur les mains, jamais cette mer légendaire ne pourrait les effacer.

 _Ainsi est emporté mon ultime souhait_

 _Accompagnés de larmes et de regrets_

Si cette vieille légende était vrai, si il y avait une once de chance qu'elle soit vrai, il fallait qu'elle soit vrai. Si cette légende était vrai, faite que la mer accepte cet ultime souhait. Il savait que c'était égoïste, mais c'était son dernier voeu égoïste, alors si la mer pouvait accepter son souhait…

 _Si un jour il nous sera permis de renaître…_

"Ce serait bien si nous pouvions être frères à nouveau."

 **FIN.**

oOo

Eh oui, il existe bien un headcanon faisant de France et du Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique des frères. Mais pourquoi ?

Il était une fois, dans un temps lointain, un empire qui dominait une bonne partie de l'Europe actuelle. Cet empire, qui s'appelait alors l'empire des Francs, était dirigé par l'empereur Charlemagne. Hors, Charlemagne était un franc, et ils avaient une coutume à propos de l'héritage d'un territoire : en effet, au lieu qu'un fils hérite de tout, le territoire était divisé en fonction du nombre de fils. Quand Charlemagne mourut en 814, pas de soucis, il avait un seul fils qui hérita de l'empire, Louis le Pieux. Mais quand ce dernier passa l'arme à gauche en 840, ce fut le drame : il avait trois fils, qui ne s'appréciaient pas tant que ça, se battirent à coup d'alliance diverses, jusqu'au jours où ils s'assirent à une table pour négocier : c'est ainsi qu'au début du mois d'août de l'année 843, avec le traité de Verdun, l'empire franc se retrouva divisé en trois : Charles le Chauve reçoit la Francie occidentale, à l'ouest, qui devient plus tard la France, Lothaire Ier obtient la Francie médiane, du centre de l'Italie actuelle jusqu'à la Frise, et Louis le Germanique reçoit la Francie orientale, noyau de ce qui va devenir le Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique. Il est intéressant de noter que cet division tient plus de la querelle familiale et politique qu'autre chose et qu'à l'époque, les peuples ne ressentaient pas de réelle appartenance à un de ses territoires.

La Francie médiane va rapidement disparaître, d'une part à cause des division de territoire entre les fils de Lothaire Ier, et d'autre part par les guerres mené par les deux autres territoires, qui vont s'en approprier des bouts. Par exemple, c'est comme ça que la Francie orientale va s'approprier le nord de l'Italie, ce qui provoque, dans Hetalia, le fait qu'Italie se retrouve à vivre avec Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique, Autriche, Hongrie et compagnie. La Francie occidentale devient la France, la Francie orientale devient l'Empire Romain Germanique, et l'Histoire continue son cour. Les deux pays ne s'entendent pas toujours et vont parfois se faire la guerre.

On donne généralement deux raisons à la disparition de Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique dans Hetalia : la première, énoncé dans l'animé, indique qu'il aurait disparu durant la Guerre de Trente Ans, de 1618 à 1648, qui oppose beaucoup de pays européen à beaucoup d'autre pays européen. Elles s'achève par une victoire franco-suédoise et un affaiblissement du pouvoir de l'Empire Germanique qui décline et annonce sa fin. La deuxième option, plus largement reconnu par les fans, situ la disparition de l'Empire durant les guerres napoléonienne, et plus précisément à durant la bataille d'Austerlitz, en 1805, qui conduit à la dissolution pure et simple de l'Empire. J'ai préféré utiliser la deuxième raison pour ce one-shot, mais la fait est que de toute manière, c'est la faute des français dans tout les cas pour avoir détruit nos cœurs en détruisant le HRE X Italie.

Du coup, dans cet headcanon, France et Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique sont frère. Il y a deux théories à ce propos : soit les trois Francies étaient à l'origine des triplés ayant été séparé lors du traité de Verdun, soit Saint-Empire-Romain-Germanique est né lors de la séparation de l'empire en trois et est le petit frère de France. Je privilégie personnellement la première théorie, mais ce one-shot est assez flou pour que vous puissiez choisir celle que vous préférer.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one-shot, merci pour ceux qui sont resté lire le pavé que représente ces explications et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour faire remonter les remarques pour me permettre de m'améliorer ! Et qu'Hetalia illumine votre journée !


End file.
